


Stupid Rumors

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Tract, M/M, Polyamory, Shipping wars, Shiro is a good man, Yelling at fandom, rabid fans, space wolf drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: There's one thing Shiro would never do.





	Stupid Rumors

Some stupid-ass fans of the Voltron team and the Atlas crew were spreading rumors that Shiro was cheating on Curtis with Keith or vice versa.

"He's cheating on Curtains," said one person. "He could never love a stupid bridge bunny whose name no one can remember. Fuck Rando."

"No way, Shiro's totally cheating on Kevin," said someone else. "He likes hot men of color, not skinny ass mayonnaise boys."

"Shiro owes Keith his dick so of course he'd give it to him. His actions hurt Keith and he needs to atone for his sins by groveling."

"No, he hates Keith, he threw him away and let a man insult him and didn't do anything when Zethrid was gonna kill him."

The two idiots kept arguing until a giant asteroid crashed down from the sky and squished them both and nobody noticed. Meanwhile, Shiro loved both Keith and Curtis, truly madly deeply. He's not a fucking asshole who uses and lies to and hurts people he loves, the man has flaws but none of them involve purposely hurting people. He and Keith and Curtis were the happiest space husbands in the galaxy.

Except for when Kosmo drooled on the blankets. Cause that was just gross even if they love Kosmo.


End file.
